Oftentimes, vehicles include a cruise control devices, systems, and/or software that performs autonomous and/or semi-autonomous vehicle motive functions. Typically, a cruise control system enables an operator of a vehicle (e.g., a driver) to set a target speed of travel for the vehicle. Upon receiving the setting from the vehicle operator, the cruise control system autonomously controls the speed at which the vehicle travels to be the target speed. Recently, some vehicles include adaptive cruise control devices, systems, and/or software that autonomously decelerate a vehicle from the target speed upon detecting that the vehicle is approaching an object (e.g., a slower moving vehicle).